


Helicopter Down: A Samantha Shaw Story

by Michelle212



Category: The Unit (US TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 16:05:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17963711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michelle212/pseuds/Michelle212
Summary: This is an old Unit Fanfic I am transferring in about how Mac and Sam Shaw met. It is a multi-chapter story but is all posted as a single chapter.





	Helicopter Down: A Samantha Shaw Story

Helicopter Down Part 1- A Samantha Shaw Story  
The Promise: A Samantha Shaw Story  
Part 1 (Present)  
Samantha slowly drove up Maple Drive scanning the numbers in the houses as she passed. She had memorized the map of Fort Griffith long before setting out on the drive here from the closest thing to a steady home she'd ever known. After two and a half years stationed on the same base in the same quarters with a caring mentor, Sgt Trask, she had started to feel settled in and restless at the same time. Never before had she lived in one place so long or been around a caring adult so consistently. Then the news had come that her father had gotten a new assignment. It had been unsettling anyway but when she heard to where, THE 303rd, she hadn't known whether to panic or cheer. Sgt Trask has reassured her that the 303rd was where she truly belonged and that he couldn't be happier for her. So, as if she had a choice, she had embraced the move with enthusiasm and moved forward. Now that she was actually here mere houses away from their new quarters the butterflies were back with a vengeance. Would any of the "special" solders she had run into over the years be here and would they even remember her? Would she get here only to discover that they had all been killed? Could the people here ever accept her? Did Col. Ryan remember how horribly she had acted last time she was here and would he still hold that against her more than four years later? 'Stop' she told herself, took a long deep breath, and purposely relaxed. There it was, their new quarters, a neat little ranch house settled in amongst all the other similar neat little ranch houses. She immediately noted the toys for a young child in the neighbor's yard, the basketball hoop and bikes in the yard across the street and just kitty corner, and a neat toy free yard directly across. 'One young girl next door, two early or preteen girls (?) across, and a child free home directly across.' She judged. Also, the dual uncovered cars in each of the driveways told her that the soldiers in those homes were not deployed and had not yet left to report for the day's duty. She took one last look around to assure that all was clear in the early morning scene and then pulled the old hatch back into the drive. As she stepped out stretching from the long overnight drive she thought 'OK. First things first.' She stepped up the front steps, pulled the pistol out from the small of her back, and opening the unlocked door, quickly and carefully moved from room to room. Finding the house clear of everything but paint fumes she holstered her weapon and moved back through the house opening all the windows. 'Got to get that smell out. Father will be displeased if the paint smell isn't cleared out by the time he's returned from his first assignment.' Samantha gave another long stretch. After a day of packing followed by a full night of driving even her strong fit 16yr old body was a bit stiff. She wanted nothing more than a good run to loosen up, a hot shower, and a good nap, but duty first. She had a car to unload, a house to air out, and furniture to receive (hopefully later that day). So relaxation and rest was still a ways away. 'Oh well it'll still be easier that the 36-hour drill runs Trask used to spring on me.' The first thing she noted as she headed back out to unpack the car was that someone was coming out of the house across and just over from her. Then she took a closer look at the powerfully built tattooed redheaded soldier and caught her breath. Was it? Could it be? Then he turned around, she was caught by his intensely alert blue eyes, and suddenly she was powerfully reminded of the first time she had seen him (not quite four years ago) and the events immediately preceding the encounter.  
Part 2 (4 yrs ago)  
Twelve-year-old Samantha sat just back from the third story window of the building where her Mother was filling in as primary Doctor and Administrator of the hospital/clinic that filled the first and second floors. She had placed herself carefully so that she could see out the window but still not be readily visible to some random sniper that might decide a young girl of western appearance would make a good target. They were only due to be here for another month which was about 4 weeks to long for Sam's preference. They had already been here for over a month and she was going stir crazy. Sam was used to her mother dragging her all over the world from war zone to war zone so that the "great Dr. Henrietta Shaw" could be the white savior who set up and ran small clinics in remote parts of third world countries. It was fine with Sam who was then left free to run throughout the locale meeting people, absorb the local culture, dive into her by mail school studies, and once in a while help out those "special" soldiers that her mother invariably turned away. But here in the middle of a city filled to the rafters with various warring sects who were all determined to kill each other and anyone else they came across, Sam was all but trapped on this abandon third floor bored to tears. Then as she rewound the Russian Language Learning tape to review the last lesson, something caught her eye. She pulled off the head phones and inched carefully closer to the window and spotted an army helicopter coming into view. She watched it approaching for a few seconds before automatically looking away for a moment to scan for dangers. As her eyes moved past The Hotel, a tall narrow building in the middle of the city and the only other structure that wasn't a least partially destroyed by bomb damage, she saw a bright flash. A moment later heavy reverberating shots began to shake the air. In horror Samantha watched as the 'copter began to vibrate and shake. Then suddenly it tilted at an unnatural angle and went spinning toward the ground. Within seconds it had disappeared into the city leaving only a thin plume of smoke to mark where it had gone down. Sam watched waiting for the explosion that was surely inevitable, but it never came. The plume of smoke instead slowly thinned and after a short time faded away. 'Does that mean…? What if …? Oh Gosh!' She threw the cassette player into her back pack snapped it close and ran to find her mother. She rushed down to the first-floor room where her Mother had set up office and burst in. "Mother an American Helicopter was just shot down. It crashed over near the Ambassador's Building but there was no explosion. We've got to go help!"  
Dr. Shaw looked up from her paper filled desk. "Samantha Maria, what have I told you about coming to my office unannounced?"  
"Don't do it unless it's an emergency. But don't you understand there could be injured soldiers out there."  
"You know how I feel about your obsession with helping soldiers and I will not indulge it. If there is a need for my services or the services of this institution, then the injured parties will be brought in or we will be notified through proper channels. But until those services are required I will not risk opening up myself, the agency who sent me here, or this hospital to the inherent dangers of appearing to favor Americans particularly American Soldiers. I have explained to you time and again that in the places we go American Soldiers are NOT revered and a danger to be around and yet you continue to be obsessed with the idea that you must help them whenever the opportunity arises. Now I have work to do. Either return to your studies or go tell the head nurse you're available to assist with the patients. And do NOT get any ideas about going off on your own, I will not tolerate it and would not be able to justify sending someone out to retrieve you. Do you understand?"  
"But Mother…"  
Sam's mother half rose from her seat. "I said NO! Now get out!"  
Sam stood a moment, then turned and fled, determined to be where no one would see her before she'd let the hot angry tears in her eyes fall. She was so upset that she didn't even note two of ambassador's guards as they rushed in. So she was caught completely by surprise when the young man who worked as her mother's assistant found her a few minutes later and told her that the hospital had been requested to send a truck to retrieve men from the crash and she'd better hurry if she didn't wish to be left behind.  
Part 3 (Present)  
Mac stopped as her spotted the young lady watching him from across the street. He immediately noted the packed car and was reminded that Tiffy had mentioned that a new Unit member and his daughter were moving in. That didn't explain the interest in him that was quickly becoming a stare, but then he took a closer look. There was something about the girl, something familiar. He was sure he knew her but just couldn't place from where. 'OK. Think it through. Where would you have come across a well-dressed 16 year daughter of a future Unit member?' As he watched her she stopped staring, quickly scanned the surrounding area, and began to walk toward him. Her stride was strong and confident, and she had that relaxed alertness he usually associated with ranger trained soldiers. She wore her long dark hair loosely pulled back, out of the way but not so as to create an easy hold. The leather belt and light cover shirt she wore over her jeans and sleeveless T made him think she could be wearing a gun concealed at her back. Yet even as he cautiously walked down the drive to meet her he still could not place where he knew her from.  
She crossed the street and put out her hand. "Sergeant Green, It's so good to see you again, Sir."  
'Met her on a mission. But which one?' He smiled, shook her hand, and looked right into her eyes. For just a moment he thought he caught a flash of doubt and need in those hazel eyes and then he knew.  
Part 4 (4yrs ago)  
Mac carefully tented the bandages over the private's glass punctured eye. He knew it needed to be covered but didn't dare add any pressure. He'd already push pressure bandages over wounds on this guy and two of the other five the ambassador's guards had brought in and still needed to set both legs on the forth who was also unconscious with a massive bump on his head. The sergeant and fifth casualty had a piece of metal puncturing his chest and was conscious but unresponsive. Mac had them put him in the shelter of the wall and only hoped the man would hold out until the medical team from the local hospital arrived. Mac had agreed when the ambassador insisted that the survivors be retrieved but only on the condition that the ambassador let Sgt Black unknown previous Alpha team member from before time of TV show and the ambassador's personal guards get him out of the danger zone without any further delay. More reports came through every day that a nationwide coup was coming and now this blatant hit against American interests. It was about time the ambassador listened to reason. Now He, Mac was stuck here until the medical team arrived and word came that the ambassador was clear, without possibility of returning. He looked up as a truck pulled up in front of the building discharging 4 local hospital workers and a tall imposing woman in a doctor's lab coat. 'Might as well wear a sign that says I'm an Important European shoot me.' He thought to himself as he was abruptly pushed aside without acknowledgement or comment.  
"Put this one on the truck." The woman doctor ordered in a clearly American accent. And as she was moving onto the next soldier he could have sworn he heard her mumble under her breath. "Damn, stupid soldiers. Why don't they all just stay home?" Mac bristled a bit but didn't delay in lifting his end of the stretcher when a hospital assistant appeared at the other end. Even as they settled the first stretcher into place, two more were being loaded on. The woman set down her burden pointed at him and the assistant and ordered "Get the head wound loaded now." and jumped down to head for the soldier with the puncture wound. Mac again bristled but didn't argue as at least he couldn't fault the woman for her efficiency. The truck had been here less than 10 mins and they were already loading the forth soldier. Just as they settled the forth soldier into place the woman returned marching toward the truck with a gangly girl of no more that 13 or 14 years jogging along behind her.  
'Where in the world did the girl come from? And what's a kid doing here?' wondered Mac as he jumped from the truck.  
"That's it. Let's go." ordered the woman.  
Mac's "Ma'am, I believe you’re missing the last man." and the young girl's anguished "Mother, NO!" overlapped each other.  
The woman looked directly at Mac as she was climbing into the truck bed. "He can't be saved and the trip to the hospital would only kill him quicker. I won't waste my time when there are others that need me."  
"Mother, you can't leave him. He's an American Soldier."  
"I don't care if he's one of your precious soldiers. He's going to die and there's nothing you can do about it. Now get in the truck!"  
The girl planted her feet," No, I won't leave him. Even if he can't be saved, he shouldn't be left to suffer alone. He needs someone to comfort and care for him while he still lives."  
A cold stare passed between the two, but the girl refused to give ground. Finally, the woman reached behind her and grabbed a back pack which she tossed at the girl. "Fine, you stay with him, but it's up to you to find your way back once he's dead." She then slapped the top of the truck cab and yelled. "Go."  
Mac jumped forward, "Wait you can't leave her here.", but the truck was already moving away. A few shots sounded a short way off and the girl darted back into the protected cover of the walls. Mac shook his head and mumbled to himself." Well at least she has enough sense to get out of the line of fire. But Damn, what am I supposed to do with a kid in a war zone. This can't be my responsibility." He stepped back to where he'd left the Sergeant with the puncture wound and watched as the girl gave him a shot that seemed to calm him and then began to clean up his minor wounds, carefully avoiding the metal protruding from the man’s chest. "What are you doing?"  
The girl flipped the long bark brunette ponytail back as she turned to face him. Her hazel eyes were filled with caution and curiosity watched and measured him for several beats before she nodded. "I gave him a shot of morphine for his pain and am now cleaning all his minor wounds." She then immediately turned her full attention back to her patient and began whispering soothing words to him.  
Mac was listening as more gunfire erupted in the distance and didn't like the situation. "I see that. The question is why are you and he still here? You should both be on your way to the hospital. I have a mission here and it dose not include the two of you."  
Again, that long pause and stare before answering. "Mother would not take him because she can't save him and I stayed to take care of him."  
'Infuriating child.' He though. "Again, I know that. Do you understand I can't be responsible for you?"  
"Yes, sir." and then she was back to tending her patient, who appeared to be sleeping calmly.  
Just then his sat phone rang. "Saved by the bell." He stepped away and answered. "Dirt Diver"  
"Dirt Diver. Black here. Package secure with no return. Company imminent. Suggest you hump it out of there pronto."  
"I'd love to." Mac grumbled "But there's a snag in that plan..."  
Part 5 (Present)  
Mac took another long look and the self-composed young woman before him and compared her to the gangly instinctual child of his memory. Physically it was defiantly the same girl, but she'd changed a lot since he'd last seen her. Mac gave her his most charming smile. "Of course, it is. And you may call me Sgt Gierhart from here out."  
"Sgt Gierhart. Yes, sir" Her smile and manner clearly showed that she wasn't surprised at the name change and her grip was strong and confident.  
"So, what brings you to our neck of the woods? No wars coming, I don't know about is there?"  
"Not that I know of, Sgt. I'm here moving in across the street. My father has been reassigned to a clerk position with the 303rd. It's nice to see a familiar face here and comforting to see you kept your promise."  
'What promise?' Wondered Mac to himself. "So where is your father? I'd like to meet him. And how's your mother doing? Will she be coming along soon or is she still touring war zones?"  
"Father is out. As for Mother she was killed in a raid a couple years ago. I've been living with Father since." The girl was matter of fact enough about it.  
"Sorry to hear that. But it's good to see you here safe. "Mac spotted Bob coming out across the street. “Brown, come meet your new neighbor." Bob looked up, started over, noted that Jonas had heard the call and was also coming down his driveway, so he stepped up his pace to join them at the same time. "This here is Ms. Samantha Shaw. Her father is the newest clerk at the 303rd and our new neighbor." Sam smiled and reached out to shake Jonas' hand "Now you're meeting the oldest clerk with the 303rd, Sgt Jonas Blain. And this guy is Sgt Bob Brown also a clerk with the 303rd."  
Sam smirked, "All clerks eehh? Well they do say the army runs on red tape."  
Bob returned her firm hand shake, "Pleasure to meet you, Miss Shaw."  
"Miss Shaw it has been a pleasure and I do hope you'll take the time to introduce yourself to my wife Molly before the end of the day. She'll be happy to help you settle in. But for now, these vagabonds and I are due at work."  
"Of course, Sir. Thank you, Sir. I apologize for delaying you."  
"No apologies necessary. I'll look forward to seeing you around."  
"See you later, Kid. Good luck with the moving." And with one last quick smile Mac headed back up the drive.  
Sam returned to her own drive and watched as the man who had saved her pulled away. "Thank you for not being another picture on a wall." She whispered after him. As she turned back and began unpacking the car, she was remembering that past day.  
Part 6 (4 yrs ago)  
Samantha looked up as another small explosion sounded nearby. Sgt Green was still there standing tall and strong against the partially destroyed wall looking out. She turned back to her patient who was now clearly in his last stages but still fighting and wanted to cry. She had been sitting here with him since her arrival last evening and he had never regained full consciousness. Through the night he had gotten worse and worse as the sounds of fighting came closer and closer. She had been giving him regular small doses of Morphine to keep the edge off his pain, but the man continued to fight, his body never fully relaxing. It had to have been close to an hour ago now that word had come from her mother that they were evacuating the hospital and that Sam was to make it to the airfield as best she could. That had really steamed her silent guardian but still he had not left them. She knew they couldn't stay here but she couldn't leave this soldier here alive and alone. He was clearly near the end but who knew what would be done to him if one of the gangs surging through the city came upon him in this state. She pulled out the needle and morphine there was enough to keep the edge off for a few more hours or just enough to relax him completely. The only thing was if she forced him to relax completely he would no longer be able to fight, and he would die. Was that murder? Could she do that to this man, a soldier and her patient? The gruff voice directly behind her made her jump.  
"What is it? What are you thinking?"  
She looked up into the hard blue eyes. "He needs another shot."  
"So?"  
"So... uh... so... "She could feel her eyes getting wet and quickly turned away. “Nothing. That's all. It's just time for his shot." With that she filled the syringe with what was left of the morphine, injected it into her patients arm, and watched as he completely relaxed, gave one last long rattling breath, and let go. Sam squeezed her eyes tightly shut and held herself ridged and still for a few moments, willing herself not to breakdown. Then she turned away from the dead snatched open her pack and quickly began transferring the bare essentials of ID and money into a slim money belt she could secure around her waist. "He's gone." She announced without daring to look up into the eyes of a man who had refused to give up on them even as the fighting had continually moved closer, till now it's edges were already upon them.  
Sgt Green knelt down beside the deceased soldier and quickly removed his dog tags. "I see that. Now we've got to go."  
Sam secured the belt to her waist and pulled her shirt down over it. "Yes, sir." She answered still unable to meet his eyes.  
A rough calloused finger gently lifted up her chin, tilting her head up to face him. "Did you give him an overdose?"  
"N-No, sir. I just, just gave him enough to take away the pain and force him to relax completely."  
His eyes pierced her for what felt like an eternity, then they softened, and he gave her a brief half hug. "You did good child. Now I need you to be brave a little longer. We're going to make a run for the airstrip. I need you to stay right with me and not fall behind. " When he let her go, for just a moment she felt unbalanced by his caring touch, but she pulled her self together and leapt to take up position right on his heels as he looked out scanning the area. "If we get separated continue on don't wait for me to come back for you and don't come looking for me. Do you understand?"  
"Yes sir. Stay with you. Keep moving. Don't look back. Got it." She tried to sound confident but was sure she heard the fear in her own voice. She'd had to make escape runs before through villages and jungle (where there were known areas and places to hide) but never in an unknown city like this and as the adrenaline rushed she felt like a trapped animal searching for escape. She knelt down ready to leap away and scanned the area for human predators, never noticing the last long appraising look she received from her current "special" soldier.  
Part 7 (present)  
Bob turned from Charles and Hector to pipe up as soon as Mac walked into Alpha Team's office. "And who was that?"  
Mac had been remembering how even at 12 years old Sam had done what needed to be done and so soon after Iran it had hit a little too close to home. Now he was not in the mood to start joking around and he certainly didn't want to talk about what she'd done. She'd been a brave kid in a bad situation and didn't deserve to be made light of. "I already told you that. If you weren't listening that's your loss." He grumbled.  
"Yeh, but where do you know her from? She clearly knew you." Bob ignored the grumble and cheerily forged forward sensing a great story there. He loved a good tale. Particularly since he now had everyone's attention.  
Charles stepped around the desk and casually leaned back against the front edge. "Who are we talking about here? Don't tell me Mac's gone and got himself a girl on the side."  
"oh, no. Even better." Bob's cheerful voice sung out. "It seems our Mac here has himself a pretty little groupie."  
"She is not a groupie! She's someone I came across on a mission once."  
"Well groupie or not she hero worships you." Bob turned in full tale teller mode back toward the guys. "I come out my door this morning only to have Mac here wave me over to meet my new neighbor, Miss Samantha Shaw. And, hey I'd think that was all there was to it except once I get up to them I see that Miss Shaw is a lovely teenaged girl who wears a pistol at her back and carries herself like she knows what she's doing. Well except of course for the fact that she's looking up all starry eyed at our own Sgt Gierhart here like he was God's own angel sent down from heaven to bless us mere mortals. Then he calmly introduces her to Jonas and myself as the daughter of The Units newest operator and then drops it at that without another word of explanation as to why this young lady seems to think he hung the stars and the moon."  
"She was not mooning over me."  
Charles smiled at Mac's grumpiness. "Come on, Man. You might as well give it up. You know Brown here isn't going to shut up until you do."  
"Fine I ran across her during a security stint in. Our primary had already cleared out with Black and she had gotten separated from her mother. So, when things started to go dicey we headed out together. But I was not some great rescuer. The girl had grown up in and around various war zones and was completely able to handle herself. We just happen to be going in the same direction at the same time, so I let her stick with me. And that's all there is to it."  
Just then Jonas walked in up to Bob, Charles, and Hector. "Have you got those plans ready yet? The Col. is asking about them."  
As the rest turned back to their interrupted work Mac settled into his desk pulled out some mindless reports that needed to be gone over and was soon lost not in thought as he had hoped but instead in memory.  
Part 8 (4yrs ago)  
Mac registered the way the girl had quickly and efficiently fallen in, repeating his instructions clearly, concisely, and without hesitation. She was obviously scared, but she wasn't letting it slow her down or hold her back. He found this child who refused to leave a dying soldier behind even as the sounds of battle drew closer impressive. She had been cool and collected throughout the night. Her composer hadn't cracked the slightest until this morning when she had pulled out that syringe. A brief shot of guilt hit him. He'd been contemplating the need to give the man a safe swift death before they were all beyond hope since before word had come from the child's cold-hearted bitch of a mother that the hospital was being abandon. He had argued with himself for hours knowing that it may become necessary but hoping that it was one choice he was never going to have to face. Then this mere girl had gathered the courage and done what he couldn't and taken on the burden he had avoided. That was a fact he would have to live with. Now as he gave her one last long appraising look before heading out; he saw not a scared shaking child, but a strong girl alert and ready. 'What kind of life has this child had that she can face this?' Was his last distracted thought as he made one last scan of the area and headed out.  
Mac moved at an easy steady jog. He kept his M4 on hand at the ready and constantly scanned around him for trouble. For the first few blocks he made a point of keeping a steady eye in the girl. He quickly noted how she stayed close enough but not so as to be in the way should trouble hit and she had a leapfrog style of moving where she would slow down and almost linger near each spot that afforded a possible bit of cover before suddenly sprinting forward toward the next bit of possible concealment. It strongly reminded him of a small prey animal and reassured him that she was capable enough to keep up, so he soon set his full attention the area they were passing through. After about 4 blocks of clear moving he spotted a gang of 7 or 8 men coming around a corner up ahead and quickly crouched behind the shell of a burned-out car before being spotted. He immediately noted that the girl was nowhere to be seen. He quickly scanned the area as best he could without coming out of hiding and still no girl. It was like she had been on his heels one moment and vanished into thin air the next. Here he was barely setting out and already he'd lost her. He sat silently swearing at himself until the gang passed and moved out of site. He gave one last frustrated expletive, knowing there was nothing he could do now but hope she could make it there on her own. Then as he moved out and headed forward she quickly and silently reappeared at his heel.  
He noted her reappearance with relief but never slowed down. It was only a minute later when shots rang out and dust kicked up just in front of him. He shifted to the side, spotted the shooter in a nearby window, and dropped him with a single shot to the head all without slowing down. He quickly glanced back and saw that the girl had never even missed a pace. The next obstacle came when two boys with hand guns jumped out only a couple yards ahead of them. The boys paused only a moment before they started to raise their weapons, but that was all the time Mac needed to eliminate the obstacles. Again, the girl never flinched or paused even as they stepped over the bodies.  
Soon they were moving into an area where there were other people running looking for safety or shelter. Most took one look at Mac and quickly got away. A few desperate people tried to snatch at him crying out in various unintelligible tongues. He quickly brushed them off and kept moving. Then a man grabbed at him from the side throwing him off balance for only a moment, but that moment was all it took. He glanced back at where the girl should have been, and she wasn't there. He looked up further and caught a glimpse of her a couple yards back. She was crouching low, slowly crawling backwards, and pleading with a man who towered over her with a gun leveled to shoot her in the head. Mac slowly moved forward listening as the girl and her tormentor spoke. He couldn't understand what they were saying but believed it was Arabic. Just by tone of voice he could see that she was pleading, and the man was taunting. 'Good he's playing with her first.' thought Mac as he continued to slide silently closer. 'Just a couple more seconds. Just give me time to get in reach.' The man suddenly barked a final sounding harsh response causing the girl to drop for cover. Even as the thought 'Times up.' flashed through his head Mac's instincts were kicking in and a shot was heard. The bullet punched into the back of the tormentor’s head from less than a foot away spraying blood out over the girl even as the body went limp and dropped. Mac stepped over the body and reached down to the shaking girl. Her face turned up as his hand came into her view showing him the tears and stark fear in her eyes. Slowly she reached out and took his hand allowing him to pull her to her feet. "Are you OK?"  
The shaking girl nodded, opened her mouth to say something, closed it again, closed her eyes tight, swallowed, and then met his gaze again with clearer eyes. "Yes" deep breath in and out "Yes sir. I'm ok."  
Mac looked at her hard wondering for a moment if his own little girl would be capable of such composer under these conditions when she was 13. 'God, please, let me never find out.' "Can you move?"  
He watched as she took another deep breath wondering if she'd reached her limit, but when her answer came it was strong and clear. "Yes Sgt. I'm ready to go."  
"Good girl. Stay close." And with that they were off again. The girl quickly falling back into her slow and sprint pace; and even if she was staying a bit closer that before, she still wasn't too close to trip him up if the need for more action should arrive.  
Shooting could be heard all around them now and explosions beat out steady overlapping vibrations behind and to either side. Yet they managed to move rapidly and without further incident out of the core of the city. Then as Mac rounded the corner to pick up the road that lead out of the city toward the airstrip he spotted a major problem, backed up before even clearing the corner, and pressed his back flat against the wall. The blood-spattered girl crouched low next to him scanning around silent and waiting. What he'd glimpsed was trouble, a large group of armed men had the road barricaded and a short line of people were waiting to get past. Were these soldiers of the current regime holding the escape route open, who would let them through? A mercenary gang collecting a "toll" who may or may not have grudges against them? Or worst a rebel contingent sent to capture and/or kill those trying to escape? Their lives depended on him knowing what was up there and/or being able to find an alternate escape route. Just then a volley of explosions sounded to either side of them reinforcing just how dangerous moving to another route could be. Mac paused only a moment and then signaling for silence moved them back until they came to an empty partially destroyed building with good cover. He slipped inside drawing the girl with him. "There's a guarded barricade blocking our route. I'm going to get a closer look to see if we can deal with them or if we need to find an alternate route. You stay here hidden and wait for me. If I'm not back in half an hour, go on without me. Got it?"  
"Yes Sir."  
"Good girl."  
"Good luck and Sgt..."  
"Yes?"  
"Please come back safe."  
Mac gave a half smile, gave the girl a quick peck on top of her head, and set out.  
Part 9 (4yrs ago)  
Sam pulled back and tucked herself tight into the corner and out of sight of the street. Now that she was forced to sit still her emotions were rising up and rolling against each other. And that slight kiss on the head, though cherished was only adding to the emotional confusion. The "special" soldiers she'd come across over the years had always rewarded her with kindness and appreciation, but there was something more to Sgt Green. It was like he really cared about her and that confused her. She had discovered her life purpose at a very young age and had accepted that this made her different, incapable of ever fitting in or of ever having anyone truly understand or care about her. After all, if her own parents couldn't accept her for who she was, how could she expect anything more from anyone else. So, she held true to her greater purpose and took comfort in the knowledge that she would help those special soldiers that no one else would. A fresh set of explosions sounded nearby causing silt and debris to shower down on her. How she hated this city. She'd been among shooting and shelling before. Today wasn't even the first time she'd faced a gun close up. And it did scare her every time but once over/once survived she could accept and move on. But being here surrounded on all sides by broken buildings unable to see around the next corner left her feeling unbalanced and trapped. Another explosion rocked the ground and bits of what little was left of the ceiling above her crashed to the floor. 'Please let Sgt Green make it back.' She prayed. For never before had she felt so unsure about her capability of saving herself or so in need of another's presents. He'd said to head out on her own if he did not return but she knew that he would, because she just knew that he would never leave her behind. 'He WILL be back and you need to pull yourself together and be ready to go when he gets here.' So, she tucked her head down into her arms, closed her eyes, and started to take long slow deep breaths. She ignored the explosions, the noise, and the silt that continued shifting down around her, concentrating on tuning out anything that did not signal a direct immediate threat. In doing so she calmed herself and took what rest she could while she waited. So when the wall behind her rocked, cracked, and collapsed down around her, she was relaxed enough to roll with the movement of the collapse. Once the noise and movement stilled she found herself battered and bruised but still alive and seemingly whole. But when she went to move she found herself frozen in place trapped where she was by debris that had captured her hair, legs, and left arm as it fell. Then the pain shot out from her shoulder and she was left to fight off the wave of darkness that threatened to overwhelm her.  
Part 10 (4yrs ago)  
Mac stopped and crouched low to avoid stumbling as the explosion rocked the ground below. He was almost back to where he had left the girl not 15 mins ago. He had managed to get close enough to the barricade to see that it was held by a mercenary gang, which was not the worst news but still a terrible risk. But as he moved away he had stumbled upon an apparently abandon and almost whole first floor of a crumbling building that they could use to skirt around the barricade. He almost dared to hope that their luck was changing when he saw a cloud of dust billow up just ahead and realized that it was almost on top of where he had left the girl. He rushed forward and slipped around the corner to be confronted with the sight of collapsed walls and piled rubble, where a secure hiding spot should have stood. He stopped scanning the area, hoping the girl would mysteriously appear out of thin air as she had earlier, but the street stayed empty. Mac swore silently and moved forward toward the collapse; not wanting to see what he knew it must contain, but knowing that he still had to check, to see, to be sure. Coming up to the rubble he could see how the last bit of ceiling had dropped leaving the side wall unsupported. Then after that tipped forward, the front wall had folded down over all the rest. The only part still standing was a small part of the corner where in set into the ground. If the girl had tucked herself into that corner there might be a chance that she was still alive. He knelt down close and quietly called out. "Are you O.K.?"  
"I think my shoulder is broken but I can't move to see." came the strained reply.  
Mac sat back on his heels breathing an unexpected sigh of relief, and then leaned forward again to get a better look at the pile of rubble and how to attack it. "Can you tell where you are and how you're pinned?"  
"I was curled up in the corner, when the wall came down it pushed me over. I'm laying part on my right side and part on my back facing into the corner. My legs feel free, but my right ankle is caught. Also, my left arm is twisted down behind me and pinned. And it's... it's..."  
Mac felt for the girl as the rush if words choked, caught, and paused. "Hang in there with me, child. I want you to take a couple deep breaths and relax. You're going to be OK. We'll get you out of this."  
"Y-Yes sir. Thank you, sir." After a brief pause the small voice emerged clearer and less shaky. "Sorry about that sir. I just don't like being trapped and it's... it's caught my hair, so I can't move my head."  
Mac almost smiled. Leave it to a girl to be buried alive and her worst upset is her hair. "Well, you won't be in there long, so just stay with me."  
"Yes Sir. And Sergeant... I knew you'd come back for me."  
Mac paused for a moment as that last quiet statement put a lump in his throat. 'Damn, what was it about this girl that get to me so?' He shook it off and cleared his throat. "Of course. A Ranger never leaves a man behind. Now hush up and let me think."  
Luckily the majority of the rubble had shifted forward as it fell leaving the area near the corner clearer than the rest, so that the rubble covering the girl was movable. He made quick work of clearing her legs up to her chest and around her face, as the girl lay perfectly quiet and still. Thankfully the ankle didn't appear to be more than bruised. But now as he paused to stretch overworked muscles and survey what was left to do, he was concerned. Her left arm was twisted out, back, and down at an unnatural angle with a block of stone laying on and pinning her at the elbow. The debris trapping her hair so tight it pulled at the scalp was positioned below the arm in such a way that to free her hair he had to first free her arm. The problem was that the block pinning her arm was supporting the rubble behind it, in such a way that when it was moved an avalanche of rubble would roll back onto the waiting girl. The only way he could see was to lever up the block just a little and then as soon as there was some give, yank her out fast and hard before she was buried, but to do so he had to first free her head. He took another long look and couldn't see another way.  
"How you doin', Kid?"  
He sat as she gave him a long appraising look. "What's wrong?"  
"Well the good news is I can have you out of there in no time." Mac waited for the natural response but only got that same long stare. "OK. Well, then the bad news is we're going to have to cut your hair loose and then give you a good hard yank."  
"OK" Came the curious calm reply.  
"It's going to hurt."  
"Yes sir."  
He waited a moment longer for her to get upset or complain, but now that she was mostly out in the open she was calm and contained once again. "OK then let's do this." He pulled out his knife leaned over her and began sawing away at her hair. He tried not to pull overmuch and avoided her scalp as much as possible, but before he was done she was bleeding from several small cuts, yet she never cried out or complained. When that was done he got a solid looking board, wedged it under the block pinning her arm, and moved around and into position. Then he reached out, got a good grip on her right hand, and then started to carefully lift up on his lever with his other hand. The muscles in his arms and legs bulged and strained. He strained until it felt like the vessel in his temple was going to burst. Then he gave it one last desperate pull and suddenly felt it give just a little. Without waiting any longer, he pulled hard on the girl, who shifted but didn't pull free. Then with one last burst of effort the block lifted and with a ripping sound the slight girl came free. The force of his yank ripped her free of her captured shirt, lifted her, and sent her flying from his hand to land in a heap. As the girl curled into a ball cradling her left arm, he dropped the lever and jumped out of the way and the rubble pile tumbled down. Though she had never cried out, he had seen the way the girl was gritting her teeth as he pulled and the tears that had sprung to her eyes. Now the tears were steaming silently down her face as she hugged her arm to her.  
Mac reached out gently. "Let me see." She released her arm and he tried to be gentle as he prodded the shoulder, but she still winced. "I don't think it's broken. I believe it's dislocated. I can pop it back into place, but it's going to hurt." At the girls nod he positioned himself, got a good grip, and with no more warning yanked her arm up, out, and back into place. Tears filled the child's eyes, her jaw clenched hard, and she leaned on him for a moment, but she managed to hold on without crying out or passing out.  
In just moments she composed herself, wiped the tears from her eyes, and stood up. "Thank you, Sergeant. I'm ready to go."  
Mac just looked at her. She looked younger than 13 or 14 now. Her hair was mostly gone, what was left was scraggly and stuck out in odd tufts, and she had several spots of dried blood dotting her scalp. Her shirt had been torn off when he'd pulled her out showing that her upper body was covered in bruises and scratches, and that her left arm was one solid purple from neck to wrist. Her pants were ripped in several places and spotted with a multitude of blood stains in various sizes. And her face was a streaky messy mix of blood, dirt, and tears. Yet she stood tall without complaint trying to look confident and ready to go. He shook his head. "Yeh, sure you are. Here..." He pulled off his over shirt and T then tossed the t at the half naked girl. "Wipe your face and put that on. Then we'll get going. It shouldn't be much further now."  
She paused a second then did as he said. Her "Thank you." was filled with deeply felt gratitude.  
"It's not that big a deal kid. It's just a dirty old t-shirt." Mac shook his head. It was like the kid had never encountered basic care before. Then again it had been a long night and day for both of them and it wasn't over yet. He shouldn't blame the kid for letting a bit of emotion show through. He watched as she pulled on the t that dropped down past her knees, pulled up the edge, and put a big knot in the side to take up some of the slack. She still looked a wreck, but at least she was covered. "Fine, you're all set. Let's get moving. Now stay close and stay quiet." He led her at a slow jog back away from the destroyed hiding place and toward the escape route he hoped was still clear.  
Part 11 (Present)  
Jonas' rich voice brought Mac back to the present. "I happen to overhear you explanation to Brown and something doesn't quite jist." Mac turned as Jonas moved past to sit at his own desk. The others were gone now. "You and Black were in nearly 4 years ago. And as I remember it you got left behind and ended up having to make your way out after the st hit the fan. Now I'm betting that girl isn't over 16 yrs old. This all means that you would have us believe that at 12 years of age, in a hot zone, during an e&e she measured up as an equal partner for a trained and experienced operator. Now tell me does that add up to you?"  
Mac leaned back and sighed. "No, I suppose it doesn’t, but that description isn't far off. She was a tough kid that knew how to keep her head down. She kept up and did as she was told without question or complaint. And Yes, I did save her by pulling her out of a couple bad spots along the way. But she managed to return the favor when I was looking at a quick end to a short life and it was her presents that got us right through to the lieutenant in charge at the airfield. She may have only been 12 yrs old but she held up better than most the civilians we've come across and more than a few so-called soldiers I've worked with."  
"I must say I'm intrigued. I've just come from Ryan's office and it seems you're not the only one who's had a run in with this young lady. She was as he put it 'the most frustrating infuriating child he had ever met and now he wished he could make every operator's children just like her.' Now you're telling me she can hold her own with a seasoned operator. By the way Ryan was a bit surprised that you knew her. So now I'm wondering why this is the first time I've heard about you having a 12 yr old partner coming out of and how is it that she came to save your sad skin?" Jonas leaned back in a relaxed position clearing waiting for and expecting Mac to tell all.  
Mac sighed and decided it was time to tell the tale. "Well you know about the Helicopter that went down and the clinic doctor that refused to take the dying sergeant back with her." Mac waited for Jonas' nod then continued. "Well Sam is that doctor's daughter and refused to leave a soldier behind. So, her dear mother left her behind and told her to find her own way back to the hospital once the man was dead. Just before dawn Mommy Dearest sent word that they were bugging out and that Sam was to get herself to the airfield. So, when the Sergeant passed away a couple hours later we headed out. There was some minor fighting along the way. At one point I had her wait while I scouted ahead. While waiting an explosion trapped her under some rubble and I had to dig her out. But through it all she stayed calm and steady. Then when I got caught out and she should have moved on, instead she came back...  
Part 12 (4 yrs ago)  
Mac allowed himself to feel a bit of relief. They had made it through several empty buildings without incident and as soon as they cleared this last shell of a structure they would be one turn away from being in sight of the air field. He had slowed slightly to make it easier on the girl, even though she had never fallen behind. When he stepped through the last door to escape he came face to face with a rough bearded man with a gun. The sudden encounter startled them both, but Mac recovered faster, swinging the M4 he knocked the gun from the other man's hands, and then laid him out with a strike to the head. He then turned his head to spot the girl only to come face on to the barrel of a shot gun pointed directly at his chest. The angry young man sneered at him, barked instructions in some unknown language, and gestured for Mac to drop his weapon.  
Mac held firm to his M4. "Hey Man. I don't know what you're saying."  
The gunman shoved the shot gun forward and barked a command.  
Mac gave a half smile, removed the strap from his shoulder, and held his M4 up and away. "Ok, Ok. I got it. Don't shoot." Mac slowly leaned down to the side to place the M4 on the ground and spotted the girl. She was inching forward around toward the blasted-out area near the door that was to the side of and just slightly behind the gunman. And she was holding a hand gun. Mac looked right at the gun man but kept the girl in his peripheral. "Look. I've put the gun down. I'm no threat to you now. Why don't we just talk about this?" His carefully friendly tone was met with a sharp violent bark of language. From the corner of his eye he saw the gun in the girl’s hand lift and point at the gun man. "Ok. OK. No reason the get upset we can work this out." Mac holding his hands out slowly started to reach around to his pocket. This brought a stab with the shot gun and another burst of speech. "Hold on there, buddy. You'll like this." Mac pulled out a large roll of bills and held them out. As the gunman sneered, the girl closed her eyes and pulled the trigger, but nothing happened. Then as the shot gun barrel swung to knock the roll of bills from Mac's hand, the girl pulled back and threw the gun with all her might. Mac never hesitated. The handgun struck the gunman in the temple just as he was finishing his swing. Mac threw out his arm pushing the shot gun further in its swing and throwing the gunman off balance. At the same time his other had shot forward slamming rock hard knuckles into the man's throat, crushing his larynx. The man crashed to the ground choking. Mac snatched up his M4 and headed forward toward the turn that would finally put then in sight of the airfield and relative safety. The girl fell into step beside and just behind him. The adrenalin hit Mac's temper and he snapped out "What the hell was that. Don't you know how to shoot a friggin gun?"  
"No, Sir."  
"What the devil. All you gotta do is point and pull the trigger."  
"Yes, Sir. I did that and nothing happened, Sir." came her quiet reply.  
Mac took a couple deep breaths to calm himself and took the turn that finally brought them in site of the airfield. "OK. OK. You did fine. Now let's get home."  
Part 13 (4yrs ago)  
As soon as they reached the edges of the airfield Sam started scanning the chaos for any hint of order or control. Sgt Green had been so kind, caring, and accepting but when she had messed up the gun back at the last building it had become clear that she had finally tested his patients too far. Her purpose was to help not hinder and it was time that she stop being a burden to him. The airfield was surrounded by chain link fencing topped with barbed wire and two gates open to the road. There were people of all types bottlenecked ten or twelve deep before the gates and still more who were attempting to climb the fencing only to be knocked away by patrolling soldiers. She never hesitated but shifted to the left of the crown before the gate and made a beeline for the nearest soldier patrolling on the other side of the fence. Once she was within reach of the fence she called out to the soldier on the other side. "Corporal."  
The young soldier scowled but moved to the fence. "All entry must be made through the main gates."  
"Yes, Sir. My Name is Samantha Maria Shaw, daughter of Sgt Markus Shaw of the 75th Rangers Regiment and of Doctor Henrietta Shaw interim administrator of the local clinic. I have been instructed to meet up here with the clinic personnel for evacuation." She reported in as clear and formal a manner as possible.  
The young corporal just stared open mouthed for a moment. "You're kidding, right? Who put you up to this?"  
Sam was confused by his reaction. She had always found in the past that young soldier responded best to formal statements, but this one seemed t think she was joking with him. "No, Sir. I am not joking. I am to report to my mother for evacuation. Where should I report to?"  
"No way. I mean nobody really believed you'd actually show up. I mean really a kid left alone in a place like this. Get real. You're tellin' me you're the one who saved all the guys from the helicopter?" The corporal's tone was more interested and excited than disbelieving but Sam was still confused. After nearly 30 hours without any real sleep, sitting vigil with a dying man all night, nearly getting shot, being trapped under a wall, watching Sgt Green nearly be killed, and now facing a corporal who didn't react as expected she was feeling slow and off balance.  
"What? I mean, no, I didn't save anyone. I mean yes I am me, but..." Sam stopped and took a deep breath. "Corporal, my name is Samantha Maria Shaw. I am the daughter of Sgt Markus Shaw of the 75th Rangers Regiment and of Doctor Henrietta Shaw interim administrator of the local clinic. I have been instructed to meet up here with the clinic personnel for evacuation."  
The corporal's eyes shifted up and behind her. "And I suppose you're her Ranger Daddy?"  
Sergeant First Class John Green and you will address me as such. Now let us in and take us to whoever is in charge of this mess."  
The corporal rolled his eyes, "Yeh, right. You're a SFC and you just happen to be here with Samantha Shaw. Look mister I don't know where you got those names from, but I wasn't born yesterday. Go back to whoever sent you and pull on his leg."  
As the corporal was responding a staff sergeant came up behind him. "Is there a problem here, Corporal?"  
The corporal's whole attitude suddenly changed. "No Staff Sergeant. No problem."  
"Then why aren't you patrolling, Corporal."  
"Sergeant, this girl stopped me claiming to be Samantha Shaw. When questioned she was not able to confirm who she was," as he continued his manner became more relaxed, "and then this guy shows claiming to be an SFC. Like I'm going to believe that."  
The Staff Sergeant turned to give them both a long appraising look. "Sir, all military personnel in the area have reported in and accounted for. So, I suggest you drop the ruse and report to the front gate like everyone else." He then turned to Sam, "What's your name, young lady? And mind you don't try lying to me."  
"Sir, my name is Samantha Maria Shaw, Sir. I am the daughter of Sgt Markus Shaw of the 75th Rangers Regiment and of Doctor Henrietta Shaw interim administrator of the local clinic."  
"Corporal, what exactly didn't she check out on when you questioned her?"  
"When asked if she was the one who saved the helicopter crew, she became confused and said no."  
"Ms. Shaw, what was your part in rescuing the helicopter crew?" asked the Sergeant.  
"Sir, I reported to the ambassador's building with the clinic personnel and then stayed with a critically injured man could not be moved, Sgt Green was there when I arrived and stayed with us, I had received word that I was to report to the airfield for evacuation, and Sgt Green brought me here once my patient had died." Sam reported and clearly and concisely as she could. She was starting to get concerned. After all they'd been through to get here; it had never occurred to her that they might not be let in. Yet, this man had already refused to believe Sgt Green was a soldier, when he so obviously was.  
She had tried to hide her concern, but it must have shown through because when the Staff Sergeant responded his near baby talk tone showed he was clearly trying to sound reassuring. "Ms. Shaw, I'm Sergeant Blinkey. Now, don't you worry. We've all been asked to look out for you. I'll get you to our Lieutenant and she'll make sure you get home safe and sound." He turned back to the corporal, "You may return to your duties." Sam and Mac fell in behind him as he turned toward the gate. He stopped and turned back. "Sir, you are to report to the end of the line to be processed through or not just like everyone else. Ms. Shaw follow me."  
Sam watched as Sgt Greens face got red. "Sgt Blinkey, you may not believe me but I AM a Sergeant First Class in this man army AND I have been with this girl since her mother left her at the Admiral's Building and I am going to stay with her until she is back in her mother's care. You will take me to your lieutenant and I will confirm my credentials with her."  
Sgt Blinkey pulled himself up to his full height and looked up at Sgt Green, "I've seen your kind before and you'll not intimidate me with you're false claims. We have check in all personnel reported in this area and you are not one of them. Now step away from the girl and move to the end of the line before I have the gate guards block your entrance all together."  
Sam watched both men dig in. "Please, Sgt Blinkey, Sir. I assure you Sgt Green is a soldier. He has been with me all night and all morning." Seeing no shift in attitude from the staff sergeant she shifted tactics. "Please, Sir. He's taken care of me all this way. I need him to protect me."  
Sgt Blinkey's tone was again reassuring like he was talking to a small child "Ms. Shaw, I'm glad you're here and OK, but this man isn't a soldier. He lied to you so that he could get to the airfield. You don't have to worry now. We'll take good care of you and your friend can go to the regular line to come in like everyone else."  
Sam cringed at his tone and had to close her eyes for a moment to get control of herself. She knew she was overtired and strung out. She also knew that the man was only doing his job, but she had no intention of leaving her special soldier in harms way while she went into safety and being talked down to always grated on her nerves. 'Fine, he thinks I'm a baby and won't listen to me, then I'll act like a baby.' She let hot tears fill her eyes to spill down her face, collapsed to the ground, and began to cry very loudly. Her almost incoherent sobs that she wanted her friend and that Sgt Blinkey was going to hurt her immediately brought attention from everyone in the area.  
As all the nearby patrolling soldiers stopped to stare, Sgt Green stooped down and gathered her into his arms. "There, there it's all going to be OK. Sgt Blinkey will take very good care of you. Don't you worry I'll be fine. I'll just wait in this nice line."  
"No, No, No, I want you. Don't leave me." She gave a couple gulping gasps catching a glimpse of a slightly panicked looking Sgt Blinkey and then wailed, "I want my MOMMMMMMMM."  
Sgt Green tucked his face in tight to her and whispered, "Don't overdo it. He's not a complete idiot."  
"Yes, Sir" she whispered back as she clung to his arms and chest and continued to cry.  
The corporal was back. "Wow, Sarg. What did you do to the poor kid?"  
The Staff Sergeant snapped, "I didn't do anything. Get back to work." He marched around in a tight circle waving his arms. "All of you get back to whatever you were doing." When that didn't work and Sam's cries began to increase in volume again, he growled and waved at Sgt Green. "Fine you can come in, but it'll be your skin when the Lieutenant find out you were lying about being a soldier."  
Sam was briefly startled when Sgt Green scooped her up into his arms to carry her in the steaming Staff Sergeants wake. Then realizing how cozy a position being wrapped in the red headed sergeants’ strong arms was she chose to cuddle into his warm hard chest and enjoy the ride.  
Part 14 (Present)  
Mac shifted in his chair. "That pretty much is the end of it. Once we verified who we were with the Lieutenant, she let us wash up and then got us on the first transport back to the states. We both slept most of the way back and once we touched down, I caught a flight back here, and she went off with some private who was supposed to put her on a bus home. Never saw or heard from her again until this morning."  
"Well, that's quite the tale and not the first one like it I've heard told." The Colonel's voice came from the doorway behind Mac.  
"Is that's so?" Mac asked curiously.  
"You'd be surprised, but that's for another day." The Colonel walked in and dropped a file on Jonas's desk. "For now, I need to review this with you again, Jonas. Everything looks on the up and up, but something just doesn't feel right."  
Sam tucked the last of the stuff she'd pulled from the boxes away, checked her watch, and glanced out the window. Everything she had brought was put away, Mrs. Blain hadn't yet returned, and the furniture wasn't due for another 2 hours. She had time to get in a good nap in before then. As she curled up and began to doze off she remembered riding all the way back to the states curled safe and secure against Sgt. Gerhardt's shoulder and the last thing she had asked of him. It had been a silly thing to say but at that last moment before they were separated she had been suddenly scared that like so many others she would never see him again, so just before he left she had asked him to promise her one last thing and he had given her one last hug and made her that promise without pause or flippancy. Thankfully he had kept that promise.  
Part 15 (4 yrs ago)  
The battered and bruised 12-year-old girl took one last look up into the strong Sergeant's vivid blue eyes before the private took her away, flashed back on the vision of a wall full a pictures of brave soldiers that included people she had known, and suddenly wanted to cry. 'Please, God, not him too.' she thought and then grabbed his hand. "Promise me you won't… you won't become another picture on the wall." She begged.  
He looked shocked for just a moment, looked deep into her eyes, pulled her close into a comforting hug, replied "I promise.", then had turned and walked away.  
The End


End file.
